


They Saved Me.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Awesome Lydia, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia-centric, Magical Lydia Martin, Multi, Other, RIP Allison Argent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: “Vedi, la morte non colpisce te, Lydia. Colpisce tutti quelli intorno a te, okay? Tutte le persone in piedi al tuo funerale, che cercano di capire come vivranno il resto della loro vita senza di te.”





	They Saved Me.

**Author's Note:**

> [αℓℓу∂ια] - [ѕту∂ια] - ѕ¢єиα fιиαℓє ѕту∂ια 5χ16

_“Vedi, la morte non colpisce te, Lydia. Colpisce tutti quelli intorno a te, okay? Tutte le persone in piedi al tuo funerale, che cercano di capire come vivranno il resto della loro vita senza di te.”_  
Quando Stiles le disse queste parole, Lydia non ci aveva creduto fino in fondo; forse perché non aveva ancora avuto a che fare con la morte direttamente, forse perché non sentiva ancora nella testa quelle voci intrise di dolore che ogni singola volta le causavano una fitta allo stomaco lancinante o forse perché quando l’aveva travolta e colpita in pieno petto, con la perdita della sua amata nonna, era troppo piccola; era passato troppo tempo per poter ricordare anche solo l’eco di quella tremenda sensazione di vuoto e di smarrimento.  
Lydia capì che Stiles aveva perfettamente ragione solo quando si trovò in piedi,  inerme, con quegli occhi verdi ormai privi di qualsiasi luce e incorniciati da solchi profondi, davanti quella lapide grigia troppo spoglia per una persona che era stata così importante nella sua vita.  
_RIP Allison Argent._  
Nonostante fosse una giornata invernale, il sole che penetrava attraverso i rami degli alberi e risaltava i volti cerei e distrutti di tutti i presenti, le dava conforto e la inondava piacevolmente con il suo calore. Le ricordava tanto quella sensazione che provava quando si trovava tra le braccia della sua migliore amica, quando le cingeva quella stretta vita e le accarezzava delicatamente i capelli ripetendo che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco.  
_“Supereremo tutto insieme. E’ una promessa.”_  
Una promessa infranta come parole senza senso gettate al vento, perché ormai lei non c’era più. Presto sarebbe diventata cenere, presto si sarebbero dimenticati di lei e del suo sorriso. Presto tutti sarebbero andati avanti con le loro vite.  
Ma Lydia no. Non avrebbe potuto mai dimenticarla.  
Cercava disperatamente di non piangere anche se le lacrime cercavano in qualsiasi modo di uscire da quella specie di fessure che ormai erano i suoi occhi.  _Come avrebbe fatto senza di lei?_  
Lydia si era domandata spesso cosa sarebbe successo se Allison non fosse andata lì a salvarla.  
In quel momento di sicuro si sarebbe trovata accanto a lei, le avrebbe stretto la mano e le avrebbe sorriso. Quel sorriso le sarebbe bastato per superare qualsiasi ostacolo, qualsiasi tortuosa peripezia perché ogni singola volta le infondeva forza e coraggio.  
Era come se in quell’istante che sembrava però eterno tutto si stesse sgretolando, era come se la terra sotto i suoi piedi stesse scomparendo magicamente; nonostante si sforzasse, l’unica cosa che riusciva a provare era un’incontrollabile  _rabbia._  
_“Lydia è normale sentirsi così; sono le fasi del lutto. Proverai prima rabbia, poi colpa, paura, depressione ma alla fine accettazione. Alla fine di questo tragitto troverai la pace. Ce la farai, vedrai. Sei forte bambina mia.”_  
Natalie gliel’aveva ripetuto la mattina stessa, prima di recarsi al funerale e mentre pronunciava quelle parole con un’espressione colma di preoccupazione, Lydia si stava chiedendo come una persona potesse sopportare tutto quello senza prima esplodere, come potesse sopravvivere a una cosa del genere.  
Allison sicuramente ci sarebbe riuscita perché era forte, pensò. Lei sicuramente non ne sarebbe stata in grado, non sarebbe riuscita neanche a superare il primo livello.  
_Ma perché rabbia, poi?_  
Rabbia perché per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva pensato egoisticamente. Allison l’aveva lasciata sola a vivere quella vita troppo complicata, anche se aveva promesso che sarebbe stata sempre al suo fianco; rabbia perché in realtà si sentiva  in  _colpa_  anche solo per averci pensato.  
Ed ecco subentrare la  _colpa._  
Colpa per tutto quello, colpa perché se non si fosse recata lì per lei, non sarebbe morta; colpa perché in realtà aveva solo _paura_  di ammettere che lei era stata la causa scatenante di tutto ciò che era successo.  
Ed ecco subentrare la  _paura._  
Paura per tutto quello, paura perché non sapeva se si sarebbe mai ripresa, se sarebbe riuscita a superare il dolore per la morte di una delle persone più importanti della sua vita. Paura per i suoi amici, non sarebbe stata d’aiuto se avesse continuato a vivere in quel baratro in cui la  _depressione_ l’aveva condotta. Da lì la luce era solo un ricordo lontano.  
Ed ecco subentrare la  _depressione._  
Depressione per tutto quello, depressione perché era morta la sua anima gemella; l’anima gemella non riguarda solo un qualcosa legato all’amore. L’anima gemella è _come la tua migliore amica, ma molto  di più. E’ l’unica persona che ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro. È colei che ti rende una persona migliore, anche se alla fine non è lei che lo fa, ma sei tu che ti rendi migliore perché lei ti ispira._   _Una volta che ha incrociato il tuo cammino...ci resta per sempre. Anche quando è lontana. Anche quando se n’è andata. Un’anima gemella è qualcuno che porti con te in ogni momento. E’ quella persona che ti conosce, ti accetta ed è la prima che crede in te, quando nessuno altro lo fa o lo vuole fare. Non importa che accadrà, ti amerà sempre. Niente può cambiare questo._  
_Allison_  era la sua anima gemella. Lo era sempre stata. Anche se se n’era andata, lo sarebbe rimasta.  
Era tutto una catena, come aveva detto sua madre.  
Perché però l’accettazione ancora doveva arrivare?  
Lydia sentiva come se il cuore le stesse per scoppiare da un momento all’altro; quel leggero venticello le scompigliava i capelli biondo fragola, le labbra secche e martoriate le lasciavano in bocca un forte sapore di metallo, proprio come la spada che aveva trafitto Allison. Anche quel giorno sentì lo stesso sapore mentre urlava disperata il suo nome. Era come se quella lama argentata avesse trafitto anche lei, era come se le avesse perforato lo stomaco, impedendole di respirare.  
Certo che, per fortuna, c’era Stiles a sorreggerla. In realtà era lei che sorreggeva lui, ma non importava.  
Stiles sbucava sempre nei momenti più opportuni, pensò. Quella volta affondare la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e sentire i battiti del suo cuore, nonostante fossero piccolezze, l’avevano aiutata a superare quel momento così difficile.  
Lydia chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul fruscio di quelle foglie ormai troppo vissute per restare appese a quegli alberi quasi del tutto spogli. Era come se sibilassero il suo nome.  
_Allison. Allison._  
Una lacrima le solcò il viso, attraversando quella guancia ormai biancastra e fredda,  mentre brividi le si increspavano lungo la schiena.  
Ora vedeva solo nero. Niente facce disperate che contemplavano una bara che non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il posto della sua migliore amica, niente Signor Argent che piangeva in silenzio in un angolo, lontano da tutti, poggiato su una specie di pilastro bianco che, in confronto al suo viso, era davvero scuro.  
Il suo volto corrucciato e intorpidito dai segni del dolore era una fitta allo stomaco per tutti; i suoi lineamenti marcati e duri ora non erano nient’altro che linee distorte e confuse.  
Lydia chiuse i pugni cercando di non pensarci ma appena lo fece, qualcuno tirò a sé il suo braccio e le strinse la mano dolcemente.  
Per un istante pensò che quel calore, quel piacevole tepore provenisse dalla mano di Allison, come se fosse ancora lì.  _Forse era solo un sogno, forse non era davvero morta._   _Forse se avesse aperto gli occhi si sarebbe svegliata e la sua migliore amica si sarebbe materializzata accanto a lei._  
Quando li aprì vide che le dita che incrociavano le sue erano di tutt’altra persona: Stiles.  
Se ne stava in silenzio mentre stringeva forte quella mano e le sorrideva.  
_Proprio ciò che avrebbe fatto Allison._  
Non dissero una sola parola, ma, dopo quella stretta e quel sorriso sarebbero state superflue. Rimasero mano nella mano per tutto il tempo, come se fossero una l’appiglio dell’altro per non precipitare nel più profondo degli abissi.  
   
   
   
_“Lydia…Lydia!”_  
Lydia riaprì gli occhi ma tutta la scena del funerale e la sensazione di pace che stava provando finalmente, grazie a Stiles, erano scomparse come per incanto.  
_Stava sognando?_  
Che strano, era sembrato tutto spaventosamente reale.  
_“Lydia…Lydia!”_  
Il suo nome, pronunciato da una voce familiare, la fece trasalire. Si trovava lo stesso in quel cimitero, ora stesa su quell’erba verde che sapeva di gelsomino e lavanda. Il sole le rischiarava ancora quella pelle diafana, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non riusciva a capire.  
Non si sentiva più quell’odore acido nell’aria, il venticello era molto più lieve e un silenzio sordo regnava in quel luogo; tutti erano spariti.  
Lydia non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo.  
Si alzò con la leggiadria di una fata, si stropicciò gli occhi e finalmente si voltò.  
C’era Allison davanti a lei. Non era un miraggio e neanche l’allucinazione di un dopo sbornia. Era  _davvero_  lì, con quei capelli neri che le fluttuavano intorno e quel sorriso raggiante che Lydia non aveva dimenticato. Ricordava la sensazione che emanava, era proprio come essere avvolti in una coperta di lana durante il freddo polare.  
La sua piccola sagoma era come circondata da una luce soffusa ma allo stesso tempo radiosa e brillante; Lydia non riusciva a capire come due cose opposte potessero coesistere allo stesso tempo.  
Si era persa nei suoi occhi scuri; la voglia di correrle incontro e abbracciarla le aveva pervaso il corpo. Quel sogno era troppo bello per essere vero, non voleva più svegliarsi.  
—Sto…sognando? —  
—No, Lydia. Non stai sognando.— Allison le si avvicinò e le accarezzò il viso. Lydia provava una sensazione strana, era come se tutto quello che aveva passato fino ad allora fosse stato scaraventato via come un castello di sabbia a causa del forte vento.  
—Tu sei…Eri…Insomma, al cimitero…—la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola cercava in tutti i modi di  _dire_  quella parola ma non ci riusciva, era tutto inutile.  
—Morta, si. Lydia…non so come dirtelo…—La voce di Allison si abbassò bruscamente, mostrando così la paura e l’ansia che stava provando in quel momento. —Lo sei anche tu, ma… sei ancora in tempo, devi svegliarti! — Lydia guardava Allison con un’espressione intontita. Sembrava avesse visto un fantasma. In realtà,  _aveva visto un fantasma._  
_—_ Io…Io voglio rimanere qui con te, Allison. Non abbandonarmi di nuovo, ti prego. — Il suo tono era sull’orlo della disperazione. I suoi occhi inondati di lacrime, sorridevano, nonostante il dolore. Era la prima volta che, dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva così in pace con se stessa.  
—Lydia tutti hanno ancora bisogno di te. Non puoi lasciarli soli. Svegliati! — Allison iniziò a darle dei piccoli colpetti sulla guancia ma Lydia già si era abbandonata a quella sensazione di pace e tranquillità che stava provando. Le gambe all’improvviso cedettero e Allison immediatamente la sorresse, ponendola delicatamente a terra, tra le sue braccia.  
—Lydia, ti prego, svegliati.— Allison le baciò la fronte; con quel tocco quasi impercettibile, Lydia aprì gli occhi, riprendendo conoscenza; si sollevò con quella poca forza che le era rimasta e  guardò in quel mare color inchiostro di seppia.  
—Lydia, ascolta…concentrati.—  
_“Lydia, forza…No no no no no. Forza Lydia svegliati. Forza, puoi sentirmi? Lydia apri gli occhi, forza, forza! Ascoltami, Lydia. Mostrami i tuoi occhi, ok? Lydia devi svegliarti.”_  
—Hai sentito? E’ Stiles. Ti sta implorando di svegliarti. Quando diceva che sarebbe impazzito se fossi morta, non mentiva. — Lydia guardava Allison con occhi quasi assenti. Quella voce e quelle parole sbucate dal nulla, però, si stavano ripetendo continuamente nella sua testa, come quelle di una filastrocca per il giorno di Pasqua in un bambino.  
—Stiles…— Finalmente ritornò del tutto in sé. Il cuore era come se le stesse esplodendo in milioni di pezzi.  
—Stiles ha bisogno di te, Lydia. Apri gli occhi. Sei forte Lydia Martin, io credo in te. Devi farlo anche tu, so che ci riuscirai.— Allison le sorrise.  
—Stiles ha bisogno di me, devo farcela. —Lydia ricambiò quel sorriso e la guardò un’ultima volta prima che l’immagine della sua migliore amica scomparisse davanti ai suoi occhi.  
—Allison, un’ultima cosa…quello che sto cercando di dirti, è…Mi dispiace.—  
   
   
   
   
**“ _It needs to be someone who can pull you back”_**  
Lydia aprì  _davvero_  gli occhi, questa volta. Fece un profondo respiro e quando finalmente riuscì a spalancarli tutti, la prima cosa che vide furono quelli ambrati di Stiles, intrisi di lacrime che rendevano il suo sguardo ancora più fragile e preoccupato di quanto non lo fosse già.  
La accarezzava dolcemente, come se lei fosse fatta di porcellana e con la paura che se avesse fatto solo un po’ più di pressione, si sarebbe sgretolata davanti a sé.  
_“Stai bene?”,_ le aveva appena detto; la sua voce era di una dolcezza infinita.  
Lydia continuava a guardare fisso in quei suoi occhi ora finalmente luminosi e pieni di una velata gioia, gioia così contagiosa tanto da attraversarle tutto il corpo; quella sensazione era simile a quella specie di calore che aveva sentito in quell’incubo troppo reale. Ancora doveva realizzare che, si,  _lei_ era davvero  _morta._  
Allison aveva ragione. Lei era _davvero_ forte.  
Aveva sconfitto la morte ed era riuscita a superare tutte le fasi del lutto senza esplodere prima.  
Senza Stiles, però, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita,  _pensò._  
Era stato Stiles, quando era morta Allison, a farla stare meglio.  
Era stato Stiles, al funerale di Allison, a darle la mano e a sorriderle, facendole capire che insieme avrebbero superato tutto.  
Era una figura onnipresente nella sua vita, un’ombra che la seguiva in punta di piedi, senza fare il minimo rumore ( _anche se per Stiles era molto difficile, data la sua goffaggine)_  e compariva nel momento del bisogno.  
Stiles le prese la mano e iniziò ad accarezzarla; la sua pelle fredda a contatto con quella del ragazzo, si riscaldò in un attimo.  
La aiutò ad alzarsi; quel suo braccio ossuto ora si trovava dietro la sua schiena, cingendola delicatamente, come se stesse creando una specie di barriera che l’avrebbe protetta contro qualunque cosa.  
Nessuno poteva ferirla, non più. Ora c’era Stiles a prendersi cura di lei.  
Continuava a guardarla con quegli occhi, gli occhi della paura ma allo stesso tempo della soddisfazione. Quell’ombra scura, che si era impadronita dello sguardo del ragazzo prima, ormai aveva dato spazio ad una luce forte e intensa.  
Lydia fu travolta da una sensazione, appena lo vide. Una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima d’ora, una sensazione di felicità così grande che subito le riportò in mente le parole di Allison, quando erano in macchina, quando ancora era viva.  
Ora riusciva a capire cosa davvero significasse desiderare di vedere qualcuno.  
Lydia incominciò a guardarsi spaesata, intorno. Appena posò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, la madre era lì, in piedi, con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e paura.  
Natalie le corse incontro piangendo e appena si avvicinò, la strinse in un abbraccio. Lydia sentiva quel calore attorno al suo corpo e l’amore che sua madre provava nei suoi confronti, che non aveva mai dovuto professare perché lei non era così. Loro non erano così. Dai piccoli gesti capivano quanto l’una tenesse all’altra, a volte le parole erano superflue, proprio come quella volta con Stiles, al funerale.  
_Stiles_.  
Nel breve istante in cui, tra le braccia di sua madre si girò verso Stiles, Lydia ripensò a tutto quello che era successo.  
Senza Allison e senza Stiles sicuramente il suo corpo sarebbe rimasto privo di vita per l’eternità, dovendo poi guardare dall’alto chissà quante volte quella scena, la scena del suo funerale, osservando il volto pieno di dolore di tutte le persone che amava.  
Immaginò sua madre in preda alla disperazione, così come Stiles e una luce le attraversò gli occhi.  
Non doveva pensare più a queste cose, perché lei  _ora_  era  _viva_.  
Allison e Stiles l’avevano salvata.  
   
_“Mom…they saved me.”_  
   
Lydia guardò intensamente Stiles, sorridendo. Aveva un bagliore negli occhi, un qualcosa che neanche Stiles riuscì a decifrare bene. Uno sguardo pieno di riconoscenza e ammirazione, si, ma c’era dell’altro nascosto in quel mare color verde foglia, un qualcosa che provocò un formicolio alle braccia di Stiles che somigliava tanto alla sensazione di  _pelle d’oca_.  
   
_“Stiles saved me.”_  
 


End file.
